Gamma Quest
by Elecman99
Summary: *The following story takes place before the fall of Ba Sing Se* Bruce Banner, The Incredible Hulk, finds himself transported to the World of Avatar. There, he meets Azula and quickly makes an enemy of her. Now he wanders this strange new world struggling to survive and understand it, while seeking a way home. Meanwhile, familiar dangers follow his trail. [Alternate Timeline]
1. Prologue

(Open up to a Fire Nation camp somewhere in the Earth Kingdom where Azula and her crew are awaiting the return of a scouting troop.)

(Azula stands at the edge of the camp looking out to the horizon with an annoyed look on her face and her arms crossed standing still and upright)

Azula: They were supposed to report back an HOUR ago! They better have a good explanation for this or banishment will be the most MERCIFUL part of their punishment!

(Mai and Ty Lee approach her from behind)

Mai: The scouts still haven't returned?

Azula: No... and I am growing quite impatient!

Ty Lee: Hmm... (Holds her chin and in thought) (Grins) Maybe they got lost?

Azula: (Turns and faces Ty Lee) If they did, they should hope I don't find them.

(Suddenly a scout's cry is heard in the distance)

Scout: (Shouting) LADY AZULA!

Azula: (Turns around to see a scout running toward them, screaming her name repeatedly. As he gets closer his armor is revealed to be heavily damaged and his body bruised and bloodied. When he reaches the camp, he collapses at Azula's feet, panting.) Azula... *Pant* Troops... *Pant* Attacked... *Pant* Wiped us out... *Pant* Barely escaped... *Pant*

Azula: Was it the Avatar? YOU FOOLS! I told you NOT to engage him!

Scout: No... not the Avatar... Not human... MONSTER!

Azula: Monster?

Scout: Big... Green... Hulking... Monster...

Azula: You're telling me a monster did this to you?

Scout: (Finally catching his breath) Yes... The others are still fighting it off, but I don't know how long they will last. They told me to get reinforcements.

Azula: Hmm... Take me to this "Monster." I wish to see it for myself. (Grins) This should prove interesting.

(Cut to Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and the Scout, riding on giant lizards to where the scout encountered the Monster)

Ty Lee: Do you really think it was a monster, Lady Azula?

Azula: Don't be ridiculous, Ty Lee. There's no such thing as monsters... well save for me and my father! It's probably just an overly musclebound earth bender with some fancy suit of armor who thinks he's invulnerable. Well, I'm about to show him how vulnerable he truly is!

Mai: I just hope this isn't as boring as everyone who stands against us.

Scout: We are here! There he is! (The scout points out in the distance to a large, muscular silhouette beating down the remaining scouts and turning to face them) *Gasp* HE SEES US!

(The Silhouette leaps high into the air and lands in front of the group. The monster is about ten feet tall with green skin, green eyes, blue denim jeans torn at the legs and messy short dark green hair. This monster is none other than THE INCREDIBLE HULK)

Hulk: LEAVE HULK ALONE!

Azula: (Under her Breath) Well, I'll be darned!

Hulk: Hulk is strongest there is!

Azula: Well, Mr. "Hulk," it would appear that you have taken out a group of my men.

Hulk: They attacked Hulk! Thought they could defeat Hulk! But Hulk SMASH puny red men!

Azula: Indeed. Nonetheless, you have attacked Fire Nation troops which thus makes you an enemy of the Fire Nation. Now either surrender or suffer the full wrath of the Fire Nation!

Hulk: (Crosses arms) Hulk no surrender! Hulk is not afraid of puny humans!

Azula: (Grins) Heh! I was hoping you would say that. Ty Lee! Incapacitate this beast!

Ty Lee: (Leaps forward and starts jabbing at Hulks pressure points)

Hulk: (Stands still looking confused) What is pink girl doing? Is pink girl trying to tickle Hulk?

Azula: Well, it won't be so funny when you try to move only to find yourself para-

Hulk: (Swings at Ty Lee with a backhand) RAAAAH!

Ty Lee: (Swiftly dodges it)

Azula: (Shocked and Angry) WHAT? HOW CAN HE MOVE?

Ty Lee: (Dodging Hulk's blows) I don't know! I hit all of his pressure points perfectly!

Hulk: (Swinging at Ty Lee) Stop talking and FIGHT HULK!

Ty Lee: (Dodges then flips behind Hulk, Delivering a Kick to the back of his head)

Hulk: Urgh! (Turns around and swing at Ty Lee)

Ty Lee: (Tumbles beneath Hulk's fist) Na! Na! Can't hit me!

Hulk: Grrr! You are making Hulk MAD! (Stomps the ground, causing a small Earthquake)

Ty Lee: (Leaps into the Air to avoid the Tremors)

Hulk: (Delivers a mighty Thunder Clap as Ty Lee descends, sending her flying back)

Azula: IMPOSSIBLE!

Hulk: Ha! Ha! Puny Pink Girl is no match for Hulk!

Mai: (From Behind) What about me?

Hulk: (Turns around to see a swarm of arrows heading his way and puts up his arms in defense)

(The Arrows break against Hulk's Incredible hide, his body completely unaffected by Mai's assault.)

Mai: (Eyes widen) What?

Azula: Incredible!

Hulk: Hulk not afraid of pointy sticks! HULK SMASH! (Leaps toward Mai preparing an aerial hammer fist)

Mai: (Watches in horror as the Hulk descends over her then shuts her eyes in fear as she sheds a single tear, preparing for the end) Zuko...

(Suddenly a bolt of Lightning knocks Hulk away and saves Mai at the last Minute)

Hulk: GWOH! (Flies back rolling on the ground as he lands.) (Gets up to see Azula facing him in a fighting stance)

Azula: I must admit I am impressed by your abilities, Hulk! A pity you don't use them to serve the Fire Nation!

Hulk: Hulk is no one's weapon! LEAVE HULK ALONE!

Azula: Well then, it appears I will have to INSIST! (Shoots a stream of fire at Hulk with one hand)

Hulk: (Holds out his hand and blocks the flames) Puny Fire Lady will have to do better than THAT to stop Hulk!

Azula: Very well then! How's THIS? (Uses to hands and increases the power of the flame)

Hulk: (Fans away the flame and leaps into the air, preparing to stomp Azula) HULK SMASH YOU!

Azula: I don't think so! (Fires a bolt of lightning and zaps Hulk out of the Sky)

Hulk: (Plummets to the ground landing face down with a might crash)

Azula: (Walks over to the Hulk) And thus you see the fate of all who oppose the Fire Nation. (Turns to the Scout) Prepare some bonds for the beast!

Hulk: (Grabs Azula from behind) HULK... (Gets up) SMASH... (Lifts up Azula) FIRE LADY! (Slams Azula into the ground then Knocks her out with a mighty punch) HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS! (Leaps off into the distance until he fades from sight)

Mai: (Rushes over to Azula) LADY AZULA!

Scout: YOU SEE? It is as I said! HE IS A MONSTER!

(About ten minutes later Azula wakes up from unconsciousness)

Mai: Lady Azula! You're awake! Are you alright?

Azula: Fine! Where's Ty Lee?

Mai: We found her about a mile away. She was unconscious but otherwise unharmed.

Azula: And the Hulk?

Mai: After it knocked you out, leaped away.

Azula: This shall NOT stand! I will not be humiliated by an overgrown green muscle head! I will find this Hulk creature and when I do, I will destroy him and REGAIN my honor! He caught me off guard this time, but next time I will NOT hold back!

(Cut to Hulk Leaping through the Earth Kingdom)

Azula (Narrating off-screen): So enjoy your victory while you can, Hulk! For when next we meet, you will BURN!

To be continued...


	2. Clash with the Canyon Crawlers

Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry this has taken so long. College kept me very busy. I am very appreciative that you all like my story so much. However, I'm sad to say I have been having trouble thinking of ideas for this. Mostly due to the story being a really unusual one. Really, when I first wrote the story, I just had a fight scene in my head that I didn't want to go to waste. So I made a story out of it and posted it. I never expected that this many people would like it. Also, I think the Title of the story could use some tweaking. I just used "World Breaker" as something to work under. Any suggestions are welcome. (Within reason, obviously.) Thanks again for the Support. Also, excuse me if my writing style is a bit awkward. I'm kinda new at this. – Elecman99

Chapter 1

(Open up to Bruce Banner, garbed in a torn up cloak, wandering through the Earth Kingdom, looking rather tried, worn out, and weakened. We then hear Bruce Narrate his story to the audience in the background interspersed with images flashing back to the events.)

Bruce (Narrating): My name is Bruce Banner. I am a scientist gifted in the field of gamma radiation… and cursed with an unstoppable monster within me. Its name: "THE INCREDIBLE HULK!" (Fade to a black background behind Bruce as a silhouette of the Hulk looming over him from behind with a radiant green glowing outline and menacing green glowing eyes)

(Flash back to the original test site of the Gamma Bomb as we zoom in on a Bunker in the middle of the desert)

The Hulk was born… no, not born… unleashed, (Cut to banner in a Bunker alongside General Ross and Betty Ross) the day I tested an experimental new weapon that I designed, The Gamma bomb, for General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, who just so happened to be the father of my Girlfriend, Betty Ross. Needless to say, he didn't like me very much. (A car then drives into the test site) A few moments before the first test of the gamma bomb, I saw someone, drive into the test site. (Bruce Dashes out towards the car.) I left the safety of the bunker and ran out to try and warn him away. He was a kid by the name of "Rick Jones." It seems he was driving in there on a dare from his friends. (Bruce throws rick into a protective trench) Luckily, I managed to reach him in time to get him to safety. (The Gamma Bomb goes off and Bruce is caught in the explosion, screaming.) I, on the other hand, was not so lucky. (Flashback ends)

(Cut back to Bruce walking through the Earth Kingdom)

Bruce (Narrating): I survived the explosion, but now, whenever I get mad or stressed, I become the Hulk, an unstoppable creature of pure rage. I've tried to cure him. Oh lord! How I have tried! I spent years of my life attempting to find a way to finally be rid of the Hulk for good… but nothing worked. So now I've had to learn to live with the monster. I've tried to use him as a force for good. It's a shame no one else could see him that way. Though, really, I can't say I blame them. As for where I am now and how I got here… I'm not quite sure. I vaguely remember a battle, a flash of light, and then I wound up here, where I was soon after attacked by some guys dressed in red; a big mistake on their part. Since then I have been wandering through this strange land trying to get my thoughts together. I've been walking for 3 days now. I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I'm almost completely dehydrated.

(Cut to Bruce approaching a village nearby)

Bruce (Narrating): Thank God! A village! Maybe there I can finally get some-

(As Bruce approaches the entrance of the village, a group of Gangsters dressed in yellow and brown clothes with a symbol in the shape of a Canyon Crawler's skull on the back of their shirts.)

Bruce (Narrating): Oh, no! Don't tell me…

(The leader of the squad steps forward. He is quite tall, large, and muscular, almost like a sumo wrestler, and he has black hair style into a topknot with a scar under his left eye and a pencil thin mustache on his lips.)

Squad Leader: Whoa! Buddy! You don't look too good! Don't look like you got a lotta money on you either. So I suggest you find another village to beg at. Because this place is owned, controlled, and protected by the Canyon Crawlers, The roughest, toughest, strongest earth bending gang in the land! And no one enters this place without paying the toll!

Bruce: Please! Just let me through! I just need something to drink! I've been walking for days and-

Squad leader: That ain't my problem, pal! Either pay up, or get lost!

Bruce: Please! I'm begging you! I'm so thirsty!

Squad Leader: Oh, you hear that fellas? (He looks back at his gang) The man is begging us to give him something to drink. Whaddaya think, should I give the man a drink?

(The rest of the gang nods, grinning sinisterly.)

Squad Leader: Alright then! (Turns back to Bruce) you want something to drink buddy? How's about this? (Spits in Bruces face) That enough water for ya? Cuz if it ain't, there's plenty more where that came from! (Spits in his face again as the rest of the gang laughs behind him.)

Bruce: I'm warning you… Don't make me angry! You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!

Squad Leader: Oh? Is that a fact? Well, I got news for ya buddy… (Grabs Bruce by his collar) I don't like you very much right now! Now BEAT IT! (He chucks Bruce away as the rest of his gang behind him laughs.)

(Bruce lands face first on the ground as he gets up, his eyes glow green and his muscles begin to bulge.)

(The Leader of the gang sees this and then stares at Bruce, confused as to what is happening)

Squad Leader: What the…?

(Bruce's skin turns green as his body and muscles grow and rip his shirt to shreds. He then stands up and lets out a mighty roar as the INCREDIBLE HULK!)

(The gang lurches back in shock and terror)

Gang Member #1: B-B-Boss! Wh-What happened to him?

Gang Member #2: Did he just… turn green?

Gang Member #3: Where did those muscles come from?

Gang Leader: Grrr! If you think your little freakshow act is gonna scare the canyon crawlers, you better think again, buddy!

(Hulk glares angrily at the gang)

Hulk: Yellow men spit in Hulk's face! HULK SMASH YELLOW MEN! (He slams his fist into his palm)

Gang Leader: You hear that boys? Green guy here is threatening us! Let's show him who does the smashing around here! GET HIM! (He points at the Hulk, signaling his men to attack)

(The gang stomps the ground, summoning large chunks of earth and, with a thrust of the palm, they violently hurl them at the Hulk.)

(Hulk is relentlessly pelted with the stones of the "Canyon Crawlers," but they don't really seem to do any damage)

Hulk: Yellow men think they can stop Hulk with rocks? Yellow men STUPID! (Hulk gives the ground a mighty stomp, causing the ground to quake and knock some of the gang members off their feet.)

Gang Leader: What the heck? How'd he do that? I've never seen an earth bender with THAT kinda power before!

Hulk: Hulk not bend earth! Hulk SMASH EARTH! Just like Hulk going to smash YOU next! (Charges at the Gang)

Gang Member: Boss! He's comin' right at us! What do we do?

Gang Leader: Don't worry, guys! I got this! (Raises arms up and the Ground rises and encases Hulk, restricting his movement)

Hulk: GRRRR!

Gang Leader: Not so tough now, are ya, big guy?

(Hulk breaks out of the rock's encasing his body)

Hulk: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Gang Leader: (Lurching back in shock) YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME!

Hulk: Stupid mustache man! Hulk cannot be stopped by rocks!

(The Gang Leader Entraps Hulk again, this time encasing the Hulk's Entire body, then reinforces the encasing earth, then puts up a reinforced rock tomb around the Hulk.)

Gang Leader: (Sweating and Panting Heavily) That should… *pant* *pant* hold him… *Pant* for now.

Gang Member: Boss, no disrespect, but I don't think he'll stay trapped in there for too long!

Gang Leader: (Having caught his breath) I know that, ya moron! I was just buying us some time so we could commence "Operation: Golem!"

Gang Member: But boss, you said to only use that in emergencies!

(The Hulk punches through one of the walls of the tomb)

Hulk: RAAAAAAAAAGH!

Gang Leader: WELL WHAT THE HECK DO YA CALL THIS?

Gang Member: Point taken.

Gang Leader: Canyon Crawlers! Commence Operation: Golem!

(The gang assembles in an odd symmetrical formation, then summon rocks to cover their entire bodies, which combine to form a giant Canyon Crawler golem piloted by the gang members.)

Gang Leader: Now let's show this big green lummox the true power of the Canyon Crawlers!

(Hulk finally breaks through the rocks that were trapping him and lets out a mighty roar)

Hulk: HULK! SMASH! YELLOW ROCK PEOPLE!

(The giant canyon crawler golem attempts to crush Hulk beneath one of its mighty, massive, rocky legs.)

Gang Leader: Think again, ugly! YOU'RE the one who's getting smashed!

(Hulk catches the leg of the mighty golem as it comes down)

Gang leader: What the heck? There's no way anyone could be this strong!

(Hulk rips the leg off of the canyon crawler golem, with a powerful swing, uses the severed leg the demolish the rest of the golem's long pillar-like legs, sending the rest of the golem plummeting to the ground, crumbling as it falls. It lands and shatters with a mighty crash and, as the dust clears, we see the gang members buried beneath the rubble of the golem, alive and unconscious but otherwise unharmed.)

Hulk: Now do yellow rock men understand? Hulk is strongest there is!

(The Hulk then charges through the village as the locals look on with shock and awe on their faces. He then comes across a small pond on the outskirts of the village and stops for a drink.)

Hulk: Hulk thirsty! (Bends down and takes a massive handful of water and begins slurping it up. As he is drinking, he reverts back to Bruce Banner.) *sigh* Thank goodness! I needed that!

(Suddenly, Bruce is knocked unconscious from behind by a shadowy figure.)

Shadowy figure: Chain him up and put him on the cart, then enslave the rest of the village!

(Bruce is then carried off by more shadowy figures.)

(Cut to Azula riding back to her campsite alongside Mai and Ty Lee, her arms crossed and a very serious look on her face.)

Mai: You don't have to beat yourself up over it, Lady Azula.

Azula: Hm? (Turns to Mai)

Mai: None of us could've predicted what that creature was capable of.

Azula: It doesn't matter! I shouldn't have lost!

Mai: Azula…

Azula: I mean, I'm the daughter of Fire Lord Ozai! I'm a prodigy! Armies tremble at my very presence! I don't LOSE!

Ty Lee: Well, what about all those times the Avatar thwarted your plans to catch him?

Azula: All the Avatar did was merely devise ways to escape my clutches, minor set-backs. He hasn't ever truly beaten me. But the creature, that "Hulk," as it called itself, decimated us all! And personally humiliated me in front of my own troops.

Ty Lee: Yea! He literally wiped the floor with you! (Grins)

Azula: (Shoots a death glare at Ty Lee)

Ty Lee: Err… Sorry, Lady Azula…

Azula: (Turns away from Ty Lee) If word spreads of this, people will think the Fire Nation is getting weak, that we are not as powerful as they had feared. They will stop fearing us and our own troops will begin to question our capabilities!

Mai: With all due respect, my Lady, I think you are overreacting.

Azula: *Sigh* Perhaps… you are right…. Still, I cannot let this stand. We must gather more troops, find the Hulk, and show him the true power of the Fire Nation. He may have gotten lucky once, it shall not happen again!


	3. Wrath of the Wendigo

(Author's Note: Sooooo after a LONG hiatus and people asking and requesting time and time again, I think I finally have an idea on what I want to do with this story. The reason I stopped writing this for so long was because I had no idea where to take the story or how it would play out besides Hulk just smashing the entire Avatar universe for some contrived reason. So for a while I shelved the idea. But then I got to really thinking about it and I saw how much people really wanted to see this story told and how much they enjoyed the first few chapters I wrote that I decided I had to do something with it. So now I am back and hopefully this time I will be more frequent, if not consistent in my updates. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the story.)

Chapter 2

(Open up to an Ostrich Horse drawn caravan Bruce Banner wakes up inside to find himself surrounded by strangers in iron bonds. He looks down to see himself shackled as well.)

Bruce (In thought): Great! Just perfect! Not even one day in this strange new world and I already find myself captured. Boy is this embarrassing. I manage to elude Ross and the army for weeks at a time and I get jumped by some guy with a stick. However, these chains aren't exactly SHIELD security tech, I could easily just Hulk out escape, but I can't risk hurting any of the other captives. I'll have to bide my time for now and wait for an opportunity. I might as well use this time to learn a bit more about this place.

(Bruce then looks to a rather rotund balding old man sitting opposite him garbed in yellow clothes with a grey handlebar mustache.)

Bruce: Excuse sir, can you tell me where I am exactly?

(The old man looks over at him)

Bao Fei: The last place any soul would ever wish to find themselves, in the back of a Vermin slave caravan. Name's Bao Fei, by the way, not that you asked.

Bruce: My name is Bruce Banner. You mentioned that this is a "Vermin slave caravan?" What is that?

Bao Fei: "Bruce Banner," eh? That's a rather odd name, I must say.

Bruce: Well, I am not exactly from around here. Any information about this place would be much appreciated.

Bao Fei: Well, like I said, you are in a Vermin slave caravan. That last part is rather self-explanatory. The Vermin, though, are an underground gang of Human traffickers who abduct the lost and helpless and sell them to the highest bidder for slave labor. And we just happen to be a band of misfits unlucky enough to have crossed their path.

Bruce: Well… I suppose that explains the chains. Has anyone ever tried to escape?

Bao Fei: Only desperate fools with a death wish. The Vermin are very good at leaving no trace. Anyone who has tried to escape gets hunted down and…

(Bao Fei looks down and away)

Bao Fei: …punished… for their disrespect.

(A large bare-chested muscular bronze skinned man with a dark topknot and goatee garbed in a red sash lined with a golden pattern then speaks up.)

Gung-Fa: Bah! As if these cowardly worms are worthy of the respect of Gung-Fa the Nomad!

Bao Fei: Pipe down, ya big oaf! You're gonna get us all burned!

Bruce: Burned?

Bao Fei: When one of us gets out of line, the overseer uses her fire bending to heat up our chains and burn us into submission.

Gung-Fa: A cowardly tactic used by dishonorable spineless whelps too afraid of a fair fight!

Bao Fei: Maybe, but the results speak for themselves, eh, big guy?

Gung-Fa: Had I not been asleep, I would have broken their backs like twigs and crushed their bones like pebbles.

Bruce (In thought): I get the feeling Hulk and this guy would get along.

Bruce: What's a Fire Bender?

(Suddenly Bao Fei, Gung-Fa and nearly everyone within earshot of Bruce look at him in silence with an utterly flabbergasted expression.)

Bruce (In thought): Something tells me I just asked a very stupid question to anyone else in this world.

(Finally Bao Fei breaks the silence)

Bao Fei: Jeez! They must have hit ya really hard over the head when they got you, eh boy? Well, basically, a fire bender is a person gifted with the ability to summon and manipulate fire with their bodies.

Bruce: I see. I had just fough- err… fled some people who were doing that with the Earth before I got captured.

Bao Fei: Yep! Those were Earth Benders, like me! Only well… my bending ain't quite what it once was. Not that it'd help us.

Gung-Fa: You should have fought back, little man! Perhaps if you had fought instead of running, you wouldn't be here.

Bao Fei: Nah! Instead he'd be dead in a ditch.

(All at once the Caravan comes to a halt as the prisoners on board lurch forward. A sharp feminine voice from the front of the Caravan then calls out.)

Vermin Overseer: Why have we stopped?

Driver: I was afraid of this. The Ostrich Horses are probably spooked by the forest.

Vermin Overseer: Why the blazes are they afraid of a forest?

Driver: Well, according to the map, this is Shadow Shriek Forest. According to legend, the forest is haunted by a flesh eating evil spirit known as Wen-Di-Go.

(Bruce suddenly looks fearful as his skin turns pale white)

Bruce (In thought): No way…

Vermin Overseer: We haven't come this far just to be stopped by some old superstition. Secure the prisoners then burn the caravan. We'll continue the rest of the way on foot.

Driver and Guards: Yes, Lady Kaira!

(The Overseer then makes her way to the back of the Caravan. She is tall and slender with long black hair and blue eyes a scar across her face.

She is wearing a long black robe adorned with fiery red patterns on the sleeves and a bastard sword sheathed at her hip.)

Kaira: Alright, you insignificant tools! Listen up! We're going to be doing a lot of walking from here on, so I hope you are up to it. We cannot afford any stragglers, so anyone who is holding up our progress…

(Kaira then draws her blade, which ignites as it is unsheathed, and thrusts it into the floor of the Caravan. The fire then begins to spread)

Kaira: You burn. So get moving!

(Kaira then cuts the chains holding the slaves' shackles and they all begin clamoring to get out of the burning caravan as quickly as possible. Kaira then casually sheathes her sword and walks out.)

Kaira: And don't think this is an opportunity for escape either. If you attempt to flee, know that there is no one around to help you for miles and we will track you down long before you get anywhere.

Gung-Fa: Then perhaps this is an opportunity to fight!

(Gung-Fa then snaps his bonds and charges toward Kaira)

Bao Fei: Gung-Fa! No!

(Two Guards then intercept him, but he easily slams their heads together rendering them unconscious. Several more guards try to restrain him with bolas that bind his wrists and ankles. Gung-Fa grins in amusement.)

Gung-Fa: Ha! You try to restrain Gung-Fa the Nomad with bonds of string? Laughable!

(Gung-Fa then tears through the Bolas like they were tissue paper and hurls then unconscious guards at the bola throwers. Bruce watches with an impressed grin on his face while Bao Fei watches nervously.)

Banner (In thought): Okay! Hulk would definitely get along with this guy!

Bao Fei: Gung-Fa! Behind you!

(Kaira suddenly delivers a mighty flying kick to the back of Gung-Fa's neck, stunning the bronze giant. She then lands and delivers a swift sweep which renders him prone on the ground. Kaira then steps over Gung-Fa and draws her fiery blade.)

Kaira: This truly is a shame. We so rarely find tools of your great build. You would have made me a rich girl.

(Kaira then raises her blade)

Kaira: Alas, when tools are defective…

(She brings her blade down)

Kaira: …They are worthless!

(Bao Fei clenches his eyes to avoid witnessing the carnage as the sound of piercing flesh is heard. However, when Bao-Fei opens his eyes, he lurches back in shock as he sees Bruce has intercepted the hit, leaving the blade buried deep in his back. Gung-Fa looks up at his savior in awe.)

Gung-Fa: Little… man?

(Bruce coughs up blood as his eyes suddenly turn green)

Bruce: Like you said, big guy, I should have fought… back there… *Cough* well… I'm fighting NOW!

(Bruce's body suddenly bulks up and turns dark green as he bursts his bonds and becomes the Hulk. Kaira then stumbles back in shock, releasing her grip on the sword.)

Kaira: What the heck?!

(Bao Fei, Gung-Fa and the rest of the slaves gaze in fear and awe at the jade giant.)

Bao Fei: I don't believe it!

Gung-Fa: Where can I learn to do that?!

(The Hulk then pulls the blade out of his back and throws it to the ground. He then turns to Kaira and roars before charging at her with incredible speed. Kaira narrowly dodges his mighty fist.)

Kaira (In thought): The wind on that punch… incredible! How does a creature like this inhabit the body of a man so frail?

(The Hulk then knocks her into a tree trunk with a mighty backhand. She then retreats into the forest followed by her guards. Gung-Fa then gathers his bearings and stands up to face the frightened slaves.)

Gung-Fa: We are slaves no more!

(The prisoners then shout and cheer at their newly regained freedom. The Hulk then turns and looks at the crowd with confusion. They were cheering… for him? That's almost never happened before.)

Hulk: Puny humans… cheer… for Hulk?

Gung-Fa: Not all of us are puny, friend, but even so, you selflessly saved my skin when I thought I was a goner. For that, you have my thanks.

Hulk: Hulk have… thanks? Friend?

Gung-Fa: Of course! A being as strong and brave as you is a welcome friend to Gung-Fa, the Nomad!

(Bao Fei then steps forward)

Bao Fei: I gotta hand it to ya, Bruce, that was a pretty neat trick!

Hulk: I AM NOT BRUCE!

(Bao Fei and the rest of the crowd shoot back in shock at the beast's outburst. Gung-Fa then steps in to calm him down.)

Gung-Fa: Easy… Hulk, was it? Forgive us, but we first knew you as the other guy, Bruce, before you uhh… came along.

Hulk: *Deep Breath* Bruce is puny and weak. Not like Hulk! Hulk is big! Hulk is strong! Hulk better than puny Banner!

Gung-Fa: That is good! We will need your strength to defend us as we make our way into the forest.

(The crowd murmurs restlessly at the declaration)

Bao Fei: Why the heck are we going into the forest? That's where the Vermin ran off into!

Gung-Fa: Because within the forest there is a river. And to follow that river is our best hope of finding civilization.

Bao-Fei: How do you know there's a river? I don't hear any running water.

Gung-Fa: As a nomad, I can sense it. The moisture in the air, the smell on the breeze… there is a river in there and we can follow it. As for the Vermin, they are no threat so long as the Hulk is by our side.

Hulk: Puny humans talk too much. Hulk go now.

(Suddenly, Bruce's voice echoes in Hulk's mind.)

Bruce: Hulk, wait!

(The Hulk stops, startled by the voice of his hated counterpart)

Bruce: Don't you see? This is an opportunity to show these people you aren't the monster they think you are back at home. You have a clean slate here. You can be loved instead of feared. Just show them you're the good guy.

Hulk: Stupid Banner. Hulk not dumb! Hulk know humans never accept him. Puny humans are all the same. Home, here, anywhere, they hate Hulk.

Bruce: Did that cheering sound like Hate to you?

(Gung-Fa then approaches Hulk)

Gung-Fa: Hulk… will you help us along our way?

(Hulk stands, unsure of how to react, but his better nature wins out in the end and he nods with a sigh.)

Hulk: Yes… Hulk will smash for puny humans.

Gung-Fa: Wonderful! Then let us head off!

(They all then begin to make their way into the forest)

Bao Fei: Something tells me this isn't gonna be as easy as he makes it out to be…

(Cut over to the Vermin slave party as Kaira and her minions rest and recover in a grove within the forest)

Kaira: That… wretched creature! He humiliated me! How can something so powerful and monstrous exist?

Driver: Maybe he was some kinda spirit!

Kaira: Don't be ridiculous! We were not just trounced by a creature of myth!

Driver: Do you have a better explanation?!

Kaira: Do you have a death wish?!

(A breeze blows by and Kaira suddenly clenches her shoulder as her robe tears and bite marks suddenly open on her shoulder)

Kaira: RRGN! Well, clearly whoever did that does!

(Kaira looks around for the one responsible for the wound.)

Kaira: Show yourself! Step out and face me! Unnh….

(Kaira suddenly grips her head and stumbles)

Driver: Lady Kaira… are you okay…

Kaira: I feel… Hungry…

(Lady Kaira removes her hand from her forehead revealing her eyes now glow blood red as she turns to face her party. They all jump back in fear at the sight.)

Driver: L-L-Lady Kaira! You're eyes! Wh-What's happened to you?!

(Kaira's teeth suddenly sharpen into fangs and her hands bulk out and her nails grow and tear through her flesh as they fill out into claws. Her skin bulks and bulges as muscles build and bones grow and reshape. She groans in a mixture of agony and ecstasy as the change wracks her body. Her skin is suddenly covered in ghostly white fur and a tail begins to form from behind her. Finally she grows and changes to the point where her clothes tear away as her face contorts into something beastly and monstrous completing her change. She was no longer Kaira, the Overseer. She was now WENDIGO! She looks over her crew with a newfound savage bloodlust.)

Kaira/Wendigo: WENDIGO!

(The rest of the Vermin let out a Blood Curdling scream as their tragic fate descends upon them.)

(Cut back over to Hulk and the runaway slaves as they continue their voyage through the woods. Several of them stop and look back in fear at the sound of the slavers' cries. Gung-Fa, however, simply smirks and chuckles at the screams of his oppressors.)

Gung-Fa: Heh! Sounds like the slavers finally got what's coming to them. Miserable fools!

Bao-Fei: Yea, but what if what's coming to them comes to us next?

Gung-Fa: Don't worry, old man!

(Gung-Fa slaps Bao Fei on the back as he boasts causing Bao Fei to stumble in shock.)

Gung-Fa: We have a little something in our bag of tricks that they don't. Or rather, a big green something.

(He turns to Hulk with a sly grin, but Hulk responds with a scowl.)

Hulk: Hrrn.

(Hulk keeps on walking and Gung-Fa's smile suddenly fades to a serious expression.)

Bao Fei: He certainly doesn't seem too happy about it.

(Gung-Fa feigns a grin once more as he turns back to Bao Fei)

Gung-Fa: Ha! I'm certain that is merely a look of determination!

Bao Fei: I sure hope you're right.

(Gung-Fa waits for Bao Fei to move ahead before his face turns serious once more. He then approaches the Hulk.)

Gung-Fa: Hulk, is everything alright? You seem troubled.

Hulk: Hulk not troubled, just angry.

Gung-Fa: Angry? Why?

Hulk: Because Hulk strongest when angry.

Gung-Fa: Interesting.

Hulk: Why muscle man care?

Gung-Fa: Well, I wouldn't want our best defense against the vermin angry with us for some reason. These people are scared enough as it is.

Hulk: Hmph! Typical.

Gung-Fa: Excuse me?

Hulk: Whenever Hulk is around puny humans, they get scared. Puny humans scared of Hulk back home and puny humans scared of Hulk here too.

Gung-Fa: I am not scared of you.

Hulk: That so?

Gung-Fa: Of course! You saved my life and freed us from the Vermin.

Hulk: …You're wrong. Hulk didn't save muscle man, puny Banner did.

Gung-Fa: Maybe. But it was still you who drove the vermin away. To me, that makes you a friend.

Hulk: Hulk has no friends.

Gung-Fa: That sounds quite lonely.

Hulk: Hulk wants to be alone.

Gung-Fa: Believe me, Hulk, a solitary existence is not as peaceful as it seems.

(Hulks head suddenly snaps forward and he begins to look around)

Hulk: Shut up!

Gung-Fa: No, really. You see-

Hulk: No! Shut up! Hulk heard something.

(Gung-Fa suddenly catches on and begins looking around as well.)

Gung-Fa: See anything?

Hulk: Nope… But Hulk knows something's out there.

(Suddenly a brief shriek is heard from the back of the group and the rest of the party stops and turns to look. Where a person once stood, they find only sandals remain. The crowd suddenly begins to grow worried and begin muttering among themselves.)

Man #1: What happened?

Man#2: Where did he go?

Woman: Is it the vermin?

Man #3: How did they find us?

Girl: Mommy, I'm scared…

(Bao Fei suddenly sees a pair of glowing red eyes in the distance. He then approaches Hulk and Gung-Fa and points to where he saw the eyes.)

Bao Fei: I think I saw something back over there…

(Hulk and Gung-Fa turn to look. A look of shock and horror crosses Gung-Fa's face as he tackles Bao Fei to the ground. Meanwhile, Hulk leaps forward over the two.)

Gung-Fa: Look out!

(They look up and see Hulk intercepting Kaira, newly transformed into a Wendigo and decking her to the ground. They land with a thunderous slam and the people all begin to scream and panic.)

Bao Fei: What the heck is that?!

Gung-Fa: Old man! We must get these people to safety!

Bao Fei: But what about Bruce?

(Gung-Fa looks over at Hulk and sees him holding down the Wendigo Kaira as she roars and slashes and struggles against him.)

Gung-Fa: He will buy us the time we need! Let's move!

(Gung-Fa and Bao Fei then run toward the group and begin to rally them and guide them away from the brawl.)

(Cut back over to Wendigo and Hulk battling it out. Wendigo continues to struggle against the Hulk's massive form restraining it.)

Hulk: Stupid Wendigo! You're supposed to be back home! How'd you follow Hulk?

(The Wendigo suddenly blasts Hulk with a stream of fire from its mouth that knocks the Hulk back and allows it to break free.)

Wendigo: RAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hulk: Wendigo need more than fire to beat Hulk!

(The Hulk charges at the Wendigo, but the Wendigo breathes more Fire at the Hulk and he is engulfed by the attack. The flames sear away at the Hulk's flesh leaving raw tissue open and exposed.)

Hulk: Not possible! Fire cannot hurt Hulk! So how does Wendigo's fire burn Hulk's skin?

(The Wendigo then lunges forward and slashes at the Hulk's exposed flesh, easily tearing away chunk after chunk as the Hulk roars in agony.)

(Cut over to Gung-Fa and Bao Fei who are guiding the rest of the people through the forest when they hear they pained cries of the Hulk.)

Bao Fei: Sounds like Bruce is in trouble!

Gung-Fa: We must have faith in our comrade.

Bao Fei: Faith, shmaith! He needs help!

Gung-Fa: We cannot leave the people!

Bao Fei: Correction, "you" can't leave the people.

Gung-Fa: What are you saying?

Bao Fei: I am saying this old Earth Bender still has some fight in him and he's not about to leave our best weapon behind to die!

(Gung-Fa smiles)

Gung-Fa: Not too long ago, you seemed rather frightened by the Hulk. Now you wish to aid him?

Bao Fei: Heck yea! If he thinks I abandoned him in a tight spot, I'm a dead man for sure. If I help him, at least HE won't kill me.

(Bao Fei then runs back to aid the Hulk in his battle)

Gung-Fa: Best of luck to you, old man! May the spirits watch over you!

(Cut back to the battle between Wendigo and Hulk. Wendigo continues to scorch the Hulk with its fiery breath before delivering a flurry of lightning fast slashes with its claws.)

Hulk: Stupid Wendigo! Hold still so Hulk can smash!

(The wounded Hulk swings at the beast with a mighty fist but the Wendigo catches it in its great claw and delivers a strong kick to Hulk's gut, knocking him to the ground. The Wendigo then digs its clawed feet into the prone Hulk's belly to hold him down as it readies a massive fire blast in its mouth. Suddenly a large stone collides with the Wendigo's head and it stumbles, freeing the Hulk. The Wendigo looks over to see Bao Fei striking a fighting stance in the distance.)

Bao Fei: There's more where that came from, ya overgrown furball!

(Bao Fei then stomps the ground, summoning another stone from the earth. With a thrust of his palm, the stone whizzes through the air and hits the Wendigo causing it to stumble back once more. Finally the Wendigo charges toward the old earth bender with incredible speed. However, just before it reaches him, Bao Fei raises his arms, then swings them downward and the ground in front of him collapses causing the Wendigo to fall into the pit.)

Bao Fei: Ha! How do you like that, ya hairy fool?!

Wendigo: GRAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(The Wendigo begins to climb up the walls of the pit)

Bao Fei: Oh, no you don't!

(Bao Fei kicks forward and the chuck of wall the Wendigo was climbing suddenly shifts forward, knocking the Wendigo on its back. Bao Fei then stomps down and sends a landslide down onto the prone Wendigo, burying it. Bao Fei then collapses, exhausted.)

Bao Fei: *Pant* *Pant* Ha! Ha! Hey… maybe I still got it after all.

(Suddenly the earth rumbles and shifts until the Wendigo's claw shoots out and the creature bursts free from its entombment.)

Wendigo: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(The Wendigo then leaps out of the pit and lands beside Bao Fei)

Bao Fei: Oooooh crud…

(The Wendigo raises its claw to strike but is interrupted by the base of a massive tree knocking it away. Bao Fei looks up and sees the Hulk wielding the tree as a blunt weapon in the distance.)

Bao Fei: I don't believe it…

(The Hulk then leaps into the air and pile drives the Wendigo into the Earth beneath the base of the tree. However, the Wendigo then forces the tree off itself and tosses it away before leaping out and glaring at the now fully healed Hulk.)

Hulk: GRAAAAAAAAHHH!

(The Hulk runs at the Wendigo. The Wendigo then starts amassing a mighty fire blast within its mouth. Once Hulk was near enough, the Wendigo let loose a tremendous inferno upon the Hulk.)

Hulk: Not this time!

(The Hulk then counters with a mighty sonic clap that blows most of the flames back at the Wendigo and extinguishes the rest of the blaze. The Wendigo shrieks in agony as it is burned by its own attack. Hulk then grabs the Wendigo and leaps high up into the air, spinning the Wendigo in his clutches for a massive toss. At the height of Hulk's great leap, he releases the beast and hurls it at incredible speed into the horizon until it fades from sight. Hulk then lands and lets out a triumphant roar.)

Hulk: HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!

Bao Fei: Hey! What am I, chopped liver?

(Hulk looks over at Bao Fei who is getting up as he regains his second wind.)

Hulk: Old man help Hulk…

Bao Fei: Yea, well… I mean, it sounded like you needed it. N-Not that you couldn't have handled it, obviously, you know. Just that… I just wanted… to help you.

(Hulk smiles)

Hulk: Hulk like Old Man. Old man knows how to smash!

Bao Fei: Ha! Ha! I suppose I do.

(They then make their way back to the others thanks to a trail left for them by Gung-Fa. On the way, Hulk finally reverts back to Bruce much to the shock of Bao Fei.)

Bao Fei: Whoa! Bruce! You're uh…

Bruce: Puny again. Yes. That happens when the other guy calms down.

Bao Fei: "Other guy?" You mean you and that thing…

Bruce: Short version, 2 minds, one body, each of us fighting for control. I'm the calm and rational one; he comes out when things get stressful.

Bao Fei: How the heck do you fight something like that?

Bruce: Years of practice.

(They eventually met up with the rest of the group at the river bank. Gung-Fa stands eagerly awaiting their return.)

Gung-Fa: Comrades! You've come back at last! And I see that Hulk has returned to his former size.

Bruce: Actually, I prefer "Bruce" while I am this size.

Gung-Fa: Well, regardless, I have great news! We found water bearers for a nearby village when we arrived. They have offered to take us all in and give us refuge.

Bao Fei: Spirits be praised! Finally we catch a break!

Gung-Fa: Come! Now that you've returned we can head out! Let's not delay any longer!

Bao Fei: No argument here!

(They then start to make their way to the village while Bruce ponders to himself.)

Bruce (in thought): Human Flamethrowers, Geomancers and now a freaking Wendigo! I swear, this place is almost starting to feel like home. Still, the fact that this world has a Wendigo is certainly surprising. I guess this world has a strong spiritual aspect to it as well. Whatever! I can try and figure out the details later. Right now, I just want a nice meal and a place to rest before my life dumps the next load of crazy on me. I wonder what the food is like here.

(Cut over to Azula's caravan venturing across the land. Inside Azula sits alone pondering to herself.)

Azula (In thought): Why hasn't that green oaf shown himself again yet? Something of that size with that much power cannot be very subtle! You think my troops would have found SOMETHING, but no! We haven't the faintest clue where the Hulk might-)

(Azula's train of thought is interrupted by a tremendous crash outside that shakes the entire caravan.)

Azula: What the blazes?

(The Caravan stops as everyone runs outside to see what caused the commotion. Lying in a crater nearby, they see an unconscious Wendigo. It then reverts back to its human form of the Vermin overseer, Kaira, in shredded garments. Slowly she opens her eyes and looks up.)

Kaira: Ooohhh… unh…

Ty Lee: Cool! Hey lady! DO THAT AGAIN!

Azula: What… just happened?!

(Suddenly a man garbed in a brown coat, brown boots and gloves with long neck length brown hair and blue eyes appears on the scene from behind Azula and her crew. He is followed by a massive humanoid bodyguard dressed in a massive black Gi with its head obscured by a bear head helmet and a white Japanese style fox mask.)

?: Remarkable… I expected similarities between our worlds but to see a Wendigo in this place… truly fascinating.

(The guards then proceed to surround the two strangers, pointing their weapons at them. The bodyguard assumes a fighting stance but the man raises his hand, signaling for him to hold still for the moment.)

?: Now, now, Andy. There is no need to get violent just yet. I am certain these people are a reasonable bunch.

Azula: Secure the girl.

(Several more guards rush down to Kaira while Azula steps in and confronts the stranger.)

Azula: You there! Who are you? And how do you know of that creature?

(The man grins.)

Mad Thinker: In answer to your first question, "Thinker" will suffice. And this is my bodyguard, Andy.

(He gestures to his bodyguard)

Mad Thinker: And to answer your second question, I make it a point to know as much as I can about everything. After all what better weapon is there than knowledge?

(Azula raises an eyebrow intrigued. However, before she can say anything else, Ty Lee runs forward and interjects.)

Ty Lee: Oh yea? Well if you are so smart, than answer this. If a tree falls in the middle of the forest-

Mad Thinker: It makes a sound.

Ty Lee: How do you know? You can't hear it! You aren't around!

Mad Thinker: Sound doesn't care.

Ty Lee: Fine! But then what is the sound of one hand clappling?

(Andy then raises his massive black gloved hand and slaps his fingers against his palm)

Ty Lee: Oh, you're good… you are good… BUT, How much wood would a woodchuck rat chuck if-

Azula: Ty Lee!

(Ty Lee immediately stops her rambling and gives Azula a bashful smile.)

Ty Lee: Sorry.

Mad Thinker: If we are done with the pleasantries, could you please call off your guards? I'm a busy man and my time is valuable.

Azula: Not until you explain yourself further. Then I will… consider it.

Mad Thinker: How tedious. Very well! If you must know, I seek a very powerful and dangerous creature known as the Hulk-

(Upon hearing Hulk's name everyone stumbles back in shock. The Mad Thinker grins in amusement.)

Mad Thinker: Oh… I see you have heard of him.

Azula: What do you know about the Hulk?

Mad Thinker: I know he is far easier to apprehend with the proper resources and assistance. Resources you may have and assistance that I can provide.

(Azula and Mad Thinker stare eachother down, neither one even blinking, until finally Azula grins and speaks.)

Azula: Come with me. We have much to discuss.

(Mai looks puzzled by Azula's response)

Mai: Azula… are you sure that's a good idea? Can we trust him?

Azula: Trust is irrelevant here, Mai. If he knows of the Hulk, I want to know what he knows. Like he said, "What better weapon than knowledge?" Now then, let's get moving!

(The guards disperse and The Mad Thinker and Andy follow Azula to her caravan as Mai watches the Mad Thinker with suspicion.)


	4. Violence in the Village

Chapter 3

(Open up to Aang and his friends gliding through the late evening sky upon the back of Appa the sky bison.)

Katara: Anyone else notice how quiet things have been recently?

Sokka: Huh?

Katara: I mean we've hardly seen any action from Azula or the Fire Nation for a few days now.

Sokka: I don't disagree, but I don't see why you say that like it's a bad thing.

Katara: I dunno. I just feel like this is building up to something really bad…

(Aang suddenly grimaces as he clutches his head in agony)

Aang: Agggh! Unnh!

(The rest of the Gaang suddenly turn in shock as they hear Aang's cry of pain. Sokka then turns to Katara, an annoyed expression on his face.)

Sokka: Ya, HAD to open your big mouth didn't you!

(Katara rushes over to Aang.)

Katara: Aang! Are you alright?!

Toph: What's the matter, twinkle toes?

Aang: The balance… something's shifted… must be…unh…

(Aang then passes out, falling into Katara's arms)

Katara: Aang? Aang?! Oh my gosh! We need to get him to a doctor!

Sokka: There isn't a city for miles! You're usually the healer! You do something!

Katara: I… I don't know what to do!

Toph: Stop whining and land Appa! There's a village down below us! They can probably help.

(Katara and Sokka stare at Toph, dumbfounded.)

Sokka: How… do you know that?

Toph: Because before he passed out, Aang contacted a great sight spirit to allow me to see! And now I see everything clearer and better than I could ever have dreamed! The world is beautiful!

(Katara and Sokka stare slack jawed and gobsmacked at Toph)

Toph: I can smell the food they're cooking, you idiots!

Katara & Sokka: Ooooohhhhhh!

Toph: Sight spirit?! Really?! You actually bought that?!

Sokka: N-No!

Katara: Don't be silly!

(Toph smirks)

Toph: Liars!

Sokka: Oh, right! You do that thing where-

Katara: Just shut up and let's land! We need to help Aang!

Sokka: Right!

(Cut to outside a small fishing village known as Gang Seongso. Appa lands beside the village limits and the Gaang disembarks, Sokka carrying Aang over his shoulder. They rush into the village crying out for help.)

Katara: Help! Someone! Please! We need a doctor! Our friend is sick! He needs help!

(The villagers stare at them with shock and concern until finally, an elderly man garbed in the pelt of a Platypus Bear and covered in tribal paints that make an elaborate and abstract design across his face approaches them.)

Kong: My! My! More visitors! Our's certainly is the popular village today! Welcome to Gang Seongso. I am Kong Zhuo, the village elder and Shaman. If it's medical assistance you need, I can provide it.

Katara: Please, sir! You need to help our friend.

(Kong turns to look over at Toph then turns back to Katara)

Kong: I am sorry, miss. But I am afraid there is little I can do. I'm afraid your friend is blinded for life.

Toph: Not me, ya dumb old coot! Unconscious one!

(Kong then looks over to Aang.)

Kong Zhuo: Ah! Yes! Of course! Follow me!

(He turns and leads them to a large hut adorned with the skull of some antlered creature.)

(Cut to inside the hut. The Gaang is led in by Kong, who guides them over to a bed of straw near a warm bonfire.)

Kong: Set the boy down here. I shall examine him.

(Sokka lays Aang on the straw. Kong then places a hand on his head and closes his eyes, silently chanting in an ancient tongue. A few moments later, he opens his eyes and smiles.)

Kong: The boy will be fine. Nothing to worry about. He's merely suffered a great shock. He should be okay after a bit of rest.

(The rest of the Gaang looks relieved.)

Katara: Thank goodness.

Kong: In the meantime, why don't the rest of you go join the other visitors in the feasting hall. We had a bountiful haul recently and are happy to share.

(Sokka's face lights up)

Sokka: Free food?! Sounds awesome!

Toph: I could definitely eat!

Kong: Follow me, then!

(Toph and Sokka follow Kong out the door. Sokka stops at the entrance and looks back at Katara who is still at Aang's side.)

Sokka: You coming, Katara?

Katara: I'm not that hungry. I'll just stay here and keep an eye on Aang.

(Sokka shrugs)

Sokka: Suit yourself. I'll try and save a plate for you and your boyfriend when he wakes up.

(Sokka then exits the hut.)

Katara: That'd be great, thanks…. Wait! HEY!

(Katara then turns around blushing deeply but Sokka has already gone.)

Katara: Ugh! Brothers!

(Cut over to the feasting hall. Toph and Sokka enter to the sounds of cheer and merry making as they see the villagers and the refugees from the slave cart partaking in a massive feast. Sokka stares longingly and Toph's mouth starts to water.)

Sokka: Everything looks so good!

Toph: And it smells absolutely delicious!

(Gung-Fa then looks up from his meal and notices the two standing at the entrance and waves them over.)

Gung-Fa: You there! Newcomers! Come! Join us!

(Toph and Sokka go over to Gung-Fa and sit down in some empty seats adjacent to them.)

Gung-Fa: Hello there! Good to meet you! I am Gung-Fa!

(Gung-Fa offers his massive hand to Sokka. Sokka reluctantly takes it, slightly intimidated by Gung-Fa's great size.)

Sokka: Uhh… good to meet you. I'm Sokka, and this is Toph.

(Toph waves)

Toph: Hey!

(Gung-Fa looks over at Toph)

Gung-Fa: Hold on a moment… you there! Are you… the Blind Bandit?!

Toph: I am. You a fan?

Gung-Fa: HA! HA! Amazing! I saw your match against the Great Master Mountain a while back!

Toph: I think I remember that. How'd I win that one?

Gung-Fa: You tripped him and then knocked his teeth out with a stone gauntlet!

Toph: Oh yea! Good times!

(Toph grabs a glass and begins to chug. Meanwhile, Sokka shrugs and starts grabbing as much food as he can and chowing down.)

Gung-Fa: Good times, indeed! So, what brings a champion like you to this quiet village? Seeking new challengers perhaps?

(Toph sets down her glass, now empty, then lets out a loud belch.)

Toph: Nah! I'm done with that. I'm now the personal bodyguard of the Avatar, himself.

Gung-Fa: The Avatar is here too?!

Toph: Yea, but he's not really feeling well right now so he's sleeping in the old guy's hut.

Gung-Fa: You have certainly done well for yourself, bandit.

Toph: Call me, "Toph."

Gung-Fa: Still, it's a shame. I've recently met another champion who may prove a decent rival to you!

(Toph turns and raises an eyebrow)

Toph: That so?

Gung-Fa: Indeed. He calls himself, "The Hulk."

(Suddenly Bao Fei speaks up angrily)

Bao Fei: Gung-Fa! What are you doing?!

(Gung-Fa turns to face Bao Fei who sits just beside him)

Gung-Fa: What?

Bao Fei: Bruce said he wanted to keep a low profile! And here you are yapping and bragging about him to strangers!

Gung-Fa: Oh hush! Toph travels with the Avatar! She can be trusted!

Toph: Yea! Yea! Sure! Trust! Whatever! Where's he at?

Gung-Fa: He stepped out momentarily. He should be back soon though.

Toph: Good. Cuz I have been itching for some action!

(The door suddenly opens as Bruce returns.)

Gung-Fa: There he is!

Bao Fei: Gung-Fa!

(Gung-Fa glares at Bao Fei while Toph turns toward Bruce, who is now garbed in fur clothes as he begins to make his way back. Toph looks confused.)

Toph: That guy's you're champ? He's a twig!

Gung-Fa: He bulks up when he gets angry.

(Bao Fei holds his head in frustration)

(Toph smirks.)

Toph: That so?

Bruce: Sorry it took me so long. Had some trouble finding clothes of my size.

(Toph suddenly summons a rock from the ground the trips Bruce causing him to faceplant against the ground! The hall roars with laughter.)

Bao Fei: Why are you encouraging this?!

Gung-Fa: What's the problem? Nothing wrong with a good brawl!

Bao Fei: First of all, there is when we are guests in a small village; and second, you heard Bruce talk about that thing! If he comes out, he might decimate the whole village!

Gung-Fa: Bah! You worry too much! Still, if it will make you happy, I will ask Toph-

(He looks over to see Toph has abandoned her seat to go over to the fallen bruce.)

Bao Fei: What are you staring at?

(Bao Fei looks over)

Bao Fei: Ohhh boy...

(Toph approaches Bruce and offers a hand to him)

Toph: Ya gotta be more careful, clumsy.

(Bruce looks up and takes reaches for Toph's hand.)

Toph: PSYCH!

(Toph swiftly shoots her hand up then summons a stone pillar to launch Bruce up into the air and hit the ceiling before falling directly onto a man's meal of Cabbage Soup, spilling it everywhere.)

Man: MY CABBAGES!

(Bruce then slowly starts to get back up and turns to face Toph)

Toph: You mad, bro?

(Bruce calmly regains himself and gets back on his feet before speaking to Toph.)

Bruce: I see Gung-Fa told you about my… "Condition."

(He looks over at Gung-Fa, who pouts at his glare.)

Bruce: Sorry to disappoint you, but The Hulk is not a public showcase. He is a dangerous unstable monster that could easily destroy this whole place and possibly even hurt people.

Toph: Well then, all the more reason for me to take him down and teach him a lesson.

Bruce: Look, I don't doubt you are a capable fighter, but believe me, the Hulk is on a whole other level!

Toph: "Capable?!" Listen here, skinny britches, I am the greatest earthbender in the world! I am way more than just capable! I can take whatever you can dish out and bury under a ton of rock!

Bruce: Sorry, kid, but the answer is "no!"

Toph: Don't call me, "kid." And I'm not askin' for permission!

(She then summons a stone from the pillar she created and hurls it at Bruce, hitting him directly in the gut and launching him across the hall until he slams into the back wall. Sokka stares at Toph in shock.)

Sokka: Toph! What the heck?!

Bruce: Please… you don't know... what you're doing… *Cough*

(Toph starts making her way over to Bruce)

Toph: Aww, what's the matter? Ya gonna cry now?

Bruce: I am begging you… don't make me bring him out.

Sokka: Toph! What are you doing? That's enough!

Toph: Wah! Wah! Wah! Poor widdle baby's gonna cry for his stupid mama!

(Upon hearing the insult to his mother, Bruce suddenly flashes back to his childhood and watching in horror as his father struck down and killed his mother, one of the only people he knew who ever showed him unconditional love. This finally sets him over the edge as his eyes flash green.)

Bruce: No!

Sokka: Toph! Stop it! You're being a jerk!

Bao Fei: Now look what you've done, ya big idiot!

Gung-Fa: I didn't see you interfering!

(Bruce's body starts bulking up and turning dark green until finally his shirt rips off as the Hulk comes out in full force!)

Hulk: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Everyone in the hall suddenly flees in terror save for the combatants and their companions. However one person, a man garbed in strange black silk robes, his face obscured by shadow, sneaks inside and fades into the shadows of the hall and places two fingers on his forehead.)

Shadowy Figure: The beast has been drawn out. I swear, these mortals' emotions are so easy to manipulate.

(An ethereal voice within the mind of the shadow responds.)

Contact: Excellent! Now we must simply wait for the Avatar to arrive so I can gather the data I need.

Shadowy Figure: That might be somewhat difficult at the moment. It seems the Avatar has been rendered unconscious.

Contact: Hmm… perhaps it was all the dimensional shifting as we entered this world. His body and soul must be closely linked with the fabric of this reality. No matter. I shall send someone to wake him up. In the meantime, make sure our friends stay nice and angry.

Shadowy Figure: Understood.

(Cut over to Sokka staring in awe and fear at the Hulk while Toph smiles with sadistic glee.)

Sokka: Nevermind, Toph! Do your thing!

Toph: Oh, you know I will!

Hulk: GRRRRAAAAAAAWWWHHR!

(The Hulk picks up the table much to the amazement of Sokka and smashes it down over Toph. Toph, however, Toph defends herself with a stone shield and the table shatters against it. Hulk then tosses what is left of the table away and it flies toward Sokka. However, as Sokka flinches, a large stone barricade rises up and shields him from the blow. Sokka looks over to see Bao Fei with his hands raised in the air.)

Sokka: Uh… thanks for the save, old timer.

Bao Fei: Don't mention it, whipper snapper. Now come on! Let's get the heck outta here before they throw something else at us.

Sokka: No argument here!

Gung-Fa: Are you mad?! This is the fight of the century! The Blind Bandit versus the Jade Giant! I must see this!

Bao Fei: Oh, for crying out loud!

(Hulk then charges at Toph who then starts pelting him with rock projectiles from parts of her Earth barrier, but they break against Hulk's skin with no effect.)

Hulk: Graaaaaaah!

Toph: Uh-oh!

(Hulk delivers a mighty kick that Toph narrowly avoids with a swift dodge.)

Toph (In Thought): He wasn't even phased by my flurry! Looks like I got no room to play around with this one! That's fine!

(She forms some large stone gauntlets around her fists and slams them together.)

Toph: It's been a while since I last got to cut loose!

(She then skates towards Hulk on rushing elevated earth while Hulk charges at her once again. Before they are about to meet, though, Toph jumps up and over Hulk as the raised Earth behind her swallows Hulk up like a tidal then lands and starts piling on layer after layer of Earth onto the buried Hulk before raising to large stone pillars and toppling them on top of the pile.)

Toph: *pant* *pant* There… That wasn't too tough…

(Hulk then bursts out from the pile without so much as a scratch)

Toph: No stinkin' way!

Sokka: No stinkin' way!

Hulk: *Intense breathing* Hulk! Hate! ROCK PEOPLE!

(Hulk stomps the ground sending out tremors that shake the entire hall)

Bao Fei: We gotta get outta here now! Gung-Fa, please!

Gung-Fa: I suppose the fight has gotten somewhat… dangerous. Perhaps it is best to wait and see the victor from a safe distance.

Sokka: Couldn't agree more! Let's go!

(Sokka bolts for the door as Bao Fei and Gung-Fa follow close behind. In the shadows, the figure watches them leave.)

Shadowy Figure: It seems the audience is leaving the show.

Contact: It would be inconvenient for them to interfere.

Shadowy Figure: I could intercede, sir. My aggression spell should keep them enraged long enough for me to neutralize any potential interlopers.

Contact: Very well. But avoid being seen and avoid using lethal force if possible. The consequences could prove… troublesome…

Shadowy Figure: As you wish.

(The figure then walks over to a wall of the feasting hall and phases through it, following Sokka, Gung-Fa and Bao Fei out of sight.)

(Cut back over to the battle. The violent quake has knocked Toph off balance.)

Toph: Hrrrgh! Stupid quake! Can hardly balance… can barely see…

(Hulk leaps forward and grabs the disoriented Toph with one arm, then flings her upward and she slams into the ceiling before plummeting to the ground. The quake then fades and she tries to regather her bearings as Hulk approaches.)

Toph: Uhhhnn…. Lucky… shot…

Hulk: Hulk smash puny rock girl!

(Hulk pulls back his fist, readying for a mighty punch.)

(Cut over to the Elder's hut. Katara watches over the unconscious Aang with a concerned look on her face. Suddenly she turns her head as she hears some odd commotion coming from outside.)

Katara: What the?

(Katara gets up and slowly moves over to inspect the situation.)

Katara: The heck is going on out there?

(Katara suddenly feels a slight pinch in the back of her neck and swats her hand over it. Before she can react further though, her eyes grow heavy and her sight blurs and darkens until she collapses, unconscious. A floating metal orb then fades into view from behind Katara. The hushed whispery voice of the mysterious contact emits from the machine.)

Contact: That was even easier than I had thought. Now then, time to test my new toy. Activate! Codeword: "Freehold!"

(Suddenly Katara's eyes shoot open but they possess no thought or emotion. Only a blank stare.)

Contact: Good! Good! Subject, Identify yourself.

(Katara stands and faces the orb, then speaks in a cold and lifeless tone.)

Katara: I am called Katara. I am a Waterbender from the Southern Water tribe, located at the south pole of this world.

Contact: Ah! Yes! The Aquakinetics of your world. As well as Cryokinetics, if I am not mistaken.

(Katara nods)

Contact: Tell me about your group.

Katara: My travelling companions are Toph, a blind Earthbender of great skill, possibly the best this world has, my brother Sokka, a non-bender and the strategist of our group, and Aang, The Avatar. He possesses the ability to bend all the elements at once as well as communicate with the spirit realm. He is easily the most powerful being on our planet. However, he has yet to fully understand all his abilities. He has mastered air and waterbending and he is learning earthbending from Toph, but he lacks any real skill or control in firebending. He fears it because he once hurt me with it and has vowed never to use it again.

Contact: I see… such a waste.

Katara: But possibly his most dangerous weapon that he also has yet to master is the Avatar State, a form which increases his bending prowess to devastating degrees and-

Contact: That's enough, Katara. I know the rest. I am not a complete stranger to your world's lore. I studied your world as extensively as I could before embarking on this mission. In any case, I believe this test of the the new slave discs I designed is a success! I shall have to gloat to the Controller later. In the meantime… awaken the Avatar and once he begins to wake, return control to the vessel until further contact.

(Katara nods then sits back against a bundle of hay and bends a few droplets out of her waterskin, drizzling them over Aang's forehead. Aang begins to stir and Katara then falls briefly unconscious before coming to along with Aang.)

Katara: Mmngh….ooh… Must've dozed off for a minute- Aang?!

(Aang slowly opens his eyes and looks at Katara)

Aang: ...Katara? Where am I? What's going on?

Katara: You passed out so we brought you to this village for help. The elder said you should be ok now. Any idea what happened to you Aang?

Aang: I felt something… like my mind and soul were being torn to pieces all of a sudden… I think something is upsetting the balance of the world, Katara.

Katara: Aang, what do you-

(Katara is interrupted by the loud shrill scream of Sokka)

Katara: Sokka! We'll figure it out later! Come on!

(Katara runs out of the hut. Aang nods, grabbing his staff and following close behind.)

(Cut to Sokka, Bao Fei and Gung-Fa fighting off a pack of large ghostly hounds in the middle of the village.)

Gung-Fa: Pesky pooches!

(He knocks one of them to the ground with a mighty punch)

Gung-Fa: It will take more than just you to fell Gung-Fa, the Nomad!

(Several more hounds lunge at him and he braces himself for the assault. Meanwhile Sokka and Bao Fei are hiding behind a circular barrier of stone, walling themselves off from the beasts)

Bao Fei: What the heck are these things?

Sokka: They sorta look like dogs, but they are bigger and WAY scarier than wolves!

(One of the hounds slams against the wall and it begins to chip)

Sokka: AND WAY STRONGER! GREAT!

(Katara and Aang arrive on the scene.)

Katara: Sokka!

Sokka: Katara! Is Aang with you?!

Aang: Yea! I'm here!

Sokka: Good! Now HELP US!

(As Aang and Katara join the battle we cut over to the shadows outside the feasting hall where the shadowy figure stands, watching the fight. His contact then speaks to him.)

Contact: Summoning the Wild Hunt as a distraction. Very impressive, Malekith.

(The Dark Elf grins as the moonlight reveals his monochrome stained face.)

Malekith: I thought it would prove an effective distraction without raising too much suspicion. This world is very closely tied to its spirit realm and far more bizarre creatures roam the woods. It is unlikely they will suspect any involvement from anyone else, much less us.

Contact: That's the reason I picked you for my supernatural advisor. You know how to keep a low profile until the time is right.

Malekith: Hahaha! You flatter me, sir. But I should probably get back to the Hulk's bout with the girl. With the Avatar conscious, your studies can truly begin.

Contact: Indeed. Just so long as your hounds don't interfere.

Malekith: They have found their quarry and have more or less cornered it. They will fade, soon enough.

Contact: Very good. As you were then.

(Malekith then phases back through the wall of the Feasting Hall)

(Cut back to the battle between Toph and Hulk in the feasting hall. Hulk pulls back his fist, readying for a mighty punch. Toph swiftly gestures her arm upward and summon a chunk of earth that jabs Hulk in the face causing him to stumble back. Toph then quickly rises to her feet and raises her hands causing the Earth to rise and swallow the stunned Hulk up to his neck before suddenly sinking him into the ground. The Hulk squirms and struggles but to little avail, it seems.)

Hulk: Grrrn! RRRGH! Hulk… Can't move!

Toph: Yea! No kidding, dunderhead! I gotta admit, you actually forced me to try back there. But it looks like I didn't have to try very hard.

(She stomps the ground and a chunk of earth rises up and jabs Hulk directly in the face before retracting back into the ground as Toph raises her foot.)

Toph: Now say, "Uncle!"

(Hulk roars in frustration and Toph stomps her foot, jabbing at Hulk once again)

Toph: Say, "Uncle!" Say it!

(Hulk continues to struggle and defy Toph despite her demands, thus Toph keep jabbing at Hulk's face with the Earth.)

Toph: We can do this all night, big guy. Just say you give up.

(After a few more jabs, Hulk lets out an astonishingly loud and angry roar. Toph stops, thinking she's broken him.)

Toph: You got something to say, musclehead?

Hulk: *sigh* Grrrn… Hulk….

(Toph leans in with a smug look on her face)

Toph: Yes?

(Hulk's fist explodes out of the ground literally knocking Toph through the roof of the hall upon impact.)

Hulk: SMASH!

(Hulk then pulls his other arm out and frees himself before leaping into the air after Toph.)

(Cut back to outside with the rest of the gaang and Hulk's travelling companions battling the wild hunt.)

Katara: These things refuse to stay down!

Sokka: Don't worry guys!

(He pulls out his boomerang)

Sokka: I got this!

Bao Fei: You're not serious…

Sokka: Watch and learn, old timer!

(Sokka throws his boomerang and it strikes one of the hounds. Immediately after, that hound and all the rest vanish into mist. Everyone turns to Sokka with a look of amazement and confusion. This look is shared by Sokka at first but it quickly switches to feigned pride as he catches his boomerang. He then turns to Bao Fei.)

Sokka: In your face, old man!

Katara: Did we win?

Gung-Fa: They are no longer attacking, we are still alive, I'd call that a win.

Aang: Hold on… where's Toph?

Katara: Hey yea… where is she?

Sokka: Oh, she's in the feasting hall battling their giant muscle monster friend.

(Aang and Katara look over at Bao Fei and Gung-Fa)

Bao Fei: …She started it!

(Suddenly they hear Hulk's mighty roar ring out from the hall)

(Katara turns to Sokka)

Katara: So you just left her to fight that thing by herself?!

Sokka: What was I gonna do?! Throw a boomerang at him?! Besides this is Toph, we're talking about! She can handle herself!

(Suddenly Toph bursts through the roof of the feasting hall, rocketing into the night sky to the horror of her friends.)

Sokka: Or…. not.

Katara: TOPH!

(Katara turns to Aang, desperately.)

Katara: Aang! Do something!

Bao Fei: Wait! Look!

(He points to the Hulk leaping after her and taking hold of her in the air.)

Bao Fei: He's got her!

Sokka: You say that like it's a good thing!

Gung-Fa: Uh, fellows… Incoming!

(He points to the Hulk rapidly descending towards them and the group spreads out. Shortly after, Hulk lands, leaving a small crater in the ground, while holding onto an unconscious Toph. Hulk then steps out of the crater and sets down the unconscious earthbender before roaring victoriously.)

Katara: Toph!

(Katara runs forward towards Toph. Sokka reaches out in vain to stop her while Aang stares dumbfoundedly at the Hulk.)

Sokka: Katara, wait!

(Katara checks for a pulse on Toph and is relieved to find one.)

Katara: She's alive! Thank goodness!

(Hulk looks confused)

Hulk: Blue girl… not scared of Hulk?

(Katara looks angrily up at Hulk)

Katara: Don't think you can scare me just because you're bigger than me! Why did you do this to my friend?!

(Hulk scowls)

Hulk: Hrmph! Stupid rock girl picked a fight with Hulk! So Hulk gave her one! Not Hulk's fault she so stupid!

Katara: You could have killed her! Don't you realize that?!

Aang: Katara stop.

(Katara turns to Aang with a shocked look.)

Katara: What?! But Aang, he-

Aang: I need to talk to him.

(Katara hesitates at first then nods. Aang then approaches the Hulk.)

Aang: My name is Aang. I am the Avatar, the protector of the world and keeper of the balance. I can tell that you aren't an evil being and that you are capable of kindness since those two seem to trust you.

(Aang points to Bao Fei and Gung-Fa)

Aang: Yet at the same time there is something about you that feels… foreign. Please, tell me who you are and what you're doing here.

Hulk: Name's Hulk. Hulk is strongest there is. Hulk was helping puny humans escape the forest when-

Kong: BE GONE, EVIL SPIRIT!

(Everyone turns to see Kong and the rest of the village glaring in either fear or anger at the Hulk.)

Kong: Avatar! Thank goodness you've awakened! Quickly! Banish this spirit back to the abyss from whence it came!

Bao Fei: No! You got it all wrong! Listen!

Kong: Silence, thrall! I was deceived by you once, I shall not be again!

Bao Fei: What?

Kong: You entered our village claiming you sought refuge, but you have brought only wreckage and fear! Yes! I see it now! The spirit has enchanted you! It takes on the form of a weary beggar but secretly longs to bring chaos to where there is peace! I should have known from the anger in his spirit!

Bao Fei: B-b-b-but the girl! She-

Kong: She was able to see through your disguise, spirit! You could not fool her gaze with appearances for she has no gaze to fool! Yes! She must have somehow sensed your true nature! Perhaps the foul odor of your toxic breath or the cold aura of evil that radiates from beneath your skin, or perhaps she simply heard the evil beating of your black heart!

Gung-Fa: That's enough!

(Gung-Fa charges at the Shaman and knocks him to the ground with a mighty punch.)

Bao Fei: Gung-Fa! What have you done?!

Villager: The Spirit is attacking! Defend the village!

Bao Fei: No! Please! We just-

(Hulk then grabs Bao Fei and Gung-Fa and leaps away into the night as before the angry villagers can make a move.)

Aang: No! Wait! Come back!

Kong: It's okay, Avatar. The beast has been driven off. That's all that matters.

(Aang watches with disappointment as the Hulk leaps into the night.)

(Cut to the Gaang settling down in a guest hut for the night.)

Katara: And you're certain you're ok, Toph?

Toph: Yea! Yea, sugar queen! I'm fine! Now quit asking!

Sokka: Well, I wish I could say that THAT was the weirdest thing we've experienced on our journey, but I gotta be honest I was more weirded out by the plantbending swamp people who… I think wanted to eat us or something.

Aang: We have to find him…

(Everyone turns to look at Aang.)

Sokka: What?!

Katara: Aang! You can't be serious!

Toph: Heck yeah, we do! I need a rematch! Next time he won't catch me off-guard!

Aang: The balance of the world has shifted suddenly and drastically and I think Hulk is involved in it somehow.

Sokka: Oh! So you wanna find him and banish him to an evil spirit prison or something to restore the balance?

Aang: ...I don't think he's really evil.

Katara: What?! Aang! He attacked Toph!

Sokka: Well… Toph kinda attacked him first.

Katara: What?

(Toph suddenly looks guilty)

Toph: Yea… I… may have provoked him just a little bit.

Sokka: Why'd you do that anyways?

Toph: I… uhh… I… I dunno. I just… I really wanted to fight him for some reason.

Aang: Also, he saved Toph's life.

Katara: What?

Toph: Come again?

Sokka: Holy smokes! He totally did! That fall would have killed you!

Katara: Yea, but HE was the one that sent her flying!

Aang: But instead of letting her fall to her death, he went after her and safely landed her.

Toph: Great! Now I owe him an apology AND a thank you!

Aang: Regardless, if we are to restore the balance, we need to find him and get answers as to what's going on.

Sokka: *Sigh* First the Fire Nation, now this! As if we don't have enough problems!

Toph: Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll beat the heck out of Azula.

Sokka: Well, now we HAVE to find him so we can make that happen!

(The Gaang then shares a laugh.)

(Cut over to the Thinker sitting alone at a table in an empty stone room. Suddenly the door opens and Azula walks in followed by Ty Lee and Mai. Azula sits at the opposite end of the table while Ty Lee and May stand behind her. The Thinker then grins.)

Thinker: So you are allowed to keep your bodyguards, but mine must wait in a cell? That hardly seems fair. Do you treat all your guests with such cruelty?

Azula: No. I'm usually far crueler! This is me being nice!

Thinker: Indeed. But enough with the pleasantries. You're time is valuable, no doubt, as is mine. You wish to know about the Hulk, correct?

Azula: Correct.

Thinker: And you wish for me to tell you what I know about the Hulk, correct?

Azula: Yes. And I also wish for you to stop wasting my time and start talking!

Thinker: *Tsk* *Tsk* Patience is a virtue, your highness. But in any-

Ty Lee: Wait! But didn't you just say that her time was valuable and that-

(The thinker makes eye contact with her and she goes silent)

Thinker: Did no one tell you that it is quite rude to interrupt, young lady? I would humbly ask that you let me finish.

(Ty Lee's face briefly turns blank and emotionless)

Ty Lee: Yes… I'm sorry…

(Mai raises an eyebrow in suspicion.)

Thinker: Good! Now as I was saying, the thing is I find information to be quite the valuable commodity to those who desire it strongly enough and I would be a foolish entrepreneur if I were to give something so valuable away to someone of your status without asking something in return.

Azula: I see… would your life be a fair asking price?

(The Thinker chuckles loudly)

Thinker: You are a poor bargainer, your highness. If you destroy me, not that you could, you would also destroy any information I had about the Hulk… or even that girl you captured for that matter. The one you found as a strange and terrible beast that fell from the sky.

(Azula's expression changes to one of intrigue.)

Thinker: Oh, yes, Your Highness. I know a GREAT many things. Things I could share with you, things you and you alone could use to seize absolute control of this world. And I am willing to share them with you. All I ask is that you let it be my job.

Azula: A job?

Thinker: Yes! I wish to be your adviser, Your Highness. After all, we share a common goal and it would be far easier accomplished if we worked with each other instead of against. Wouldn't you agree?

(He extends his hand, looking her in the eyes. Azula stares back, hesitating, but then finally takes his hand and shakes it.)

Azula: I would… Royal Thinker.

Mai: What?!

Thinker: "Royal Thinker!" I do like the sound of that!

Azula: I have given you what you desire. Now you must do the same.

Thinker: Indeed! A bargain is a bargain. And a fair bargain this is. I will tell you this right now then. You have absolutely no hope of defeating the Hulk at the moment even with your mightiest weapon. He is simply too powerful.

(Azula looks displeased)

Azula: This isn't very helpful information, you know.

Thinker: BUT your world does have the resources I require to complete a project I've had in mind for some time now that might be able to subdue the creature. Tell me, have you ever heard of a mineral known as "Vibranium?"

(Cut back over to Malekith, who is opening a dark portal and stepping through. He then exits into a shadowy laboratory, dimly lit by various electronic devices and monitors. He passes by a workbench covered in scrap and parts with tools set to the side as he approaches a large chair in which his contact is seated, facing away from him.)

Contact: So, how'd it go?

Malekith: It was certainly amusing to watch, however, there was a slight oversight.

Contact: Go on.

Malekith: Before I could escalate the conflict into a brawl, the villagers showed up and drove the Hulk and his party away. Thus, we did not obtain any combat data on the Avatar.

Contact: Hmm… disappointing. But no matter. We have the disc in place on the girl. We will get the data we need eventually. Good work, Malekith.

Malekith: Thank you, sir.

Contact: ...Malekith, your competence has earned you my leniency in this matter, but we have a contract and… well, I'll be honest, I have an ego to feed. So I'm afraid I must insist that you start referring to me the way the contract instructs.

(Malekith scoffs)

Malekith: Oh, must I? It feels so… demeaning.

Contact: If you wish to back out of the contract…

Malekith: *sigh* Very well, then. Thank you… my Leader!

(The contact spins the chair around and stands up, revealing himself to be the large headed, green skinned gamma enhanced arch nemesis of the Hulk, the Leader. He looks down at Malekith and grins.)

Leader: There now! Was that so bad? 


End file.
